Down the Rabbit Hole
by Twilight-Falls
Summary: Hoshi and Hikari are avid fans of Bleach. But how will they cope when their favourite imaginary world turns out to NOT be as imaginary as they had supposed? No MarySues, just plain random hilarity. And sherbet
1. Chapter 1

_I know, I know…another Bleach fanfic, with Gin as a main character and female OCs…What can I say? He's cool and there aren't enough non-dark fanfics about him-or the others for that matter. Well, this is kind of a present for my twin, who also has fanfic accounts. I wasn't originally gonna publish it, but well, she really wanted me too-and she had pocky…and sherbet ((grins)) (Blazing Aurora also wanted me to post this…and I'm kinda scared of her…) Soooo, yes, this is a self-insertation fic. I am Hoshi, and she is Hikari. I will try to keep this as realistic as possible (Mary-Sues shot on sight), but any exaggeration is due to creative license ((smiles)) I have many, many one shots planned about Gin too, so look out for them in the coming months. Anyways, on with the 1__st__ chapter!

* * *

_

Chapter 1

Hoshi blinked as she looked around. Something didn't feel quite right… She tapped her sister on the shoulder.

"Hey, Hikari-chan. Does something feel odd to you?" Her smaller, blond haired companion frowned

"A little. Like gravity isn't working right" She gripped her Kenpachi plushie tighter. The two exchanged wary looks before spinning around 180 degrees. They sighed.

"Always…"

"Every time…"

"The mysterious portal of DOOM is behind the heroines." The two finished together. Hoshi brushed black hair behind her ears.

"I'd say we've been reading too much fanfic, but the fact is… the mysterious portal of DOOM is there…in all it's swirly, technicoloured glory… In fact it's; 'red and yellow and green and brown and scarlet and'…" Hikari's hand on her mouth cut off the tuneful rendition of the well known song.

"So, what now? I mean, we could be REALLY cheesy and step through it, but then…" She trailed off realizing Hoshi was almost about to step through. She grabbed her friend's hand, but only succeeded in being pulled in too. The portal closed behind them with a self satisfied 'schlanapak'.

"Owie…" Hoshi sat up, rubbing-for some inexplicable reason, the top of her right ear. "Kari-chan… my ear hurts". 'Kari-chan' measured her with a long look, and sighed.

"Who let you near the sherbet?" Hoshi hung her head

"It was so pretty-like crystals, and I was so booooooooored, Kari-chan". Hikari passed a hand across her forehead in defeat.

"The last words uttered before the world is destroyed will be you saying. 'I was bored'" she muttered, half directed at her sister, half at herself. She grimaced. "Guess I have to be the sensible one then. Honestly, Hoshi. You always make things difficult for me." Her musing was cut short by Hoshi tugging on her sleeve. "What?" She unconsciously slipped into the tone she used with very small children, and Hoshi on sherbet. The normally stoic girl ate very little sugary food, but had an unfortunate addiction to sherbet. It was unfortunate in that something in sherbet reacted with her biochemistry and combined with the sugar to give her a giant energy rush and acute hyperactivity. (AN-unfortunately true ((hangs head in shame)) ) She focused on the unusually childish, black haired girl who was pointing at their surroundings.

"Kari-chan! Lookit, lookit!" Hikari did look-and gasp.

"I…I…It's…"

"It's Hueco Mundo, Kari-chan! Woo, look at all that sand!" A grin found its way onto Hikari's face as she registered where the mysterious portal of DOOM had dropped them… right in the world that housed the stronghold of the villains in their shared favourite anime-Bleach.

Hoshi immediately started picking up double handfuls of sand and letting them trickle through her fingers to land on her feet, which she was apparently trying to bury. Hikari stifled a giggle at her friend's childish activities. She was acting like she was on the beach! She would be so embarrassed when she recovered… An evil grin lit Hikari's face as she pulled out a camera and started to take pictures that would form valuable blackmail material. The sound of someone clearing their throat made her look round wide eyed, the camera vanishing into her pocket.

"Who…are you? And how did you get into Hueco Mundo?" Hikari stifled a grin at the sight of the normally unflappable Ulquiorra looking so confused. At that moment, Hoshi looked up and lost interest in the sand.

"Ulquiorra! Hi!" The poor Espada looked even more confused at being recognized by a crazy, hyperactive human, who was currently lying face down on the floor.

"Itai! Hikari-chan…" The shorter girl sighed.

"It's your own fault for burying your feet in the sand, Hoshi-chan." Hoshi wriggled into a crouch, ignoring her trapped feet.

"Ulquiorra-san! Look at the pretty white sand! Isn't it awesome?!" A thought occurred to her. "Nel! Where's Nel? I wanna play!" The other two shared baffled looks, then Hikari grabbed Hoshi and pulled her up and out of the sand. The Espada looked at the two of them, and seemed to make some sort of decision.

"You two must come with me. Aizen-sama will know what to do with you." …or maybe he just chickened out of making any decision and decided to let the Evil Overlord of Hueco Mundo take care of it.

The Evil Overlord (AKA Aizen Sousuke) was currently sat on his vastly overdramatic giant white throne of DOOM. He was mentally bemoaning the fact that he hadn't brought his most recent fukutaicho with him to do the paperwork…and the fact that he HAD brought his previous fukutaicho with him. So when the huge (vastly overdramatic) double doors opened, he looked up quickly, glad of an interruption in his attempts to decipher his silver haired fukutaicho's writing…was it even in Japanese? (AN-it wasn't, for the record… Ichimaru Gin is fluent in Sanskrit)

"Ulquiorra…what brings you here?" His voice was soft, yet with a hint of malice lurking below the surface. It had taken him weeks to perfect.

"Aizen-sama, Ichimaru-sama, Tousen-sama" The Espada bowed elegantly to him and his companions, before entering the room. "I discovered these two just outside Las Noches…They appear to be human" The Espada's voice was weary and his mental state shone through-Hoshi's logic when she was hyper was…obscure, to say the least, and Hikari had not done anything to prevent the constant flow of questions, reveling in the confusion of the poor Espada. He thankfully stepped to the side, moving to find a wall to lean against and try to rebuild the tatters of his emotionless mask. His movement revealed two girls. The younger, and shorter, was staring straight at Aizen; her piercing blue eyes focused on him with an intensity that would have unnerved most people. The eldest was staring around herself with a childish awe and glee, which seemed quite out of place. They were both dressed in human clothes-the elder favouring dark colours, to match her black hair, whilst the younger seemed to prefer the lighter colours which complemented her blond hair.

"So…may I ask your names?" Hikari winced imperceptibly as Aizen's famed 100 megawatt smile was directed at her. She sighed.

"I'm Hikari. This is Hoshi, my sister." She smirked inwardly as she realised what an impression of normal Hoshi she was doing-incredibly paranoid and only volunteering what information is necessary. 'Ah well, I guess one of us has to be sensible at the moment'

"Is that so? And how, Hikari-chan, did you find yourselves here?" Hoshi cut in before Hikari could say anything.

"It was the Portal of DOOM! We were happily talking, and then this swirrrrly, portal-y thing appeared and it looks so pretty, so I went to touch it, and then Kari-chan tried to stop me, and we both fell in, and then we were here in Hueco Mundo, and the white sand is soooo pretty, ya know, but I couldn't find Nel, but then Ulquiorra-kun found us and brought us here, but he didn't even offer us any tea!" She finished speaking abruptly. Aizen smiled at her, continuing despite Hikari's look of total despair at her sister's babbling and muttering of 'Fell? You went in willingly baka, AND pulled me in…'

"Oh? You like tea?"

"Yup! I didn't used to, but then I started to and now I love it so much!" A chuckle came from beside the throne and a figure stepped into view, grinning widely.

"Yara, yara. You'll be a grea' frien' o' Aizen-sama if ya like tea tha' much." Hoshi's eyes widened, as did Hikari's-although for a different reason. The younger reached out to grab her sister, but she was too late. The moment of shock had passed, and Hoshi seemed to blur as she raced over to the figure and attached herself to him, once again babbling. Hikari smothered a giggle at the look on his face, as his smile seemed wiped off by the look of shock. Surreptitiously, she snapped a couple of pictures with her ever-present camera for future…coercion. She tuned back in to what her insane sister was rambling about.

"Gin-kun! I'd forgotten you'd be here! I love you so much Gin-kun! The fans are really mean, and I tell them that-you're much nicer than they say you are, and you're so cool and…" A well-placed book to the head ended abruptly, and Ichimaru Gin instinctively caught the girl as she slumped down, her unconscious state loosening the death grip she had on him. The Espada and ex-Shinigami's glanced over at Hikari, whose arm was still raised from the throwing motion, and whose shoulder bag was open at her side. They looked back at the book- the condensed 'Encyclopedia Britannica'; and all vowed silently to never get on her bad side. She bowed slightly to Aizen.

"My apologies for that, I should have done so earlier. Unfortunately, my sister has a condition in which her body reacts badly to sherbet multiplying the effect of a sugar rush by anything up to 10 times." Not seeing the unholy light that awoke in Gin's eyes-a bad sign for anyone, she continued. "When she reawakens she should be lucid." Aizen tilted his head slightly

"The next logical question…is how you know of us." Imperceptibly, his eyes narrowed slightly, and Hikari shifted uneasily, knowing that he would catch any lie she might try to create. Aizen continued. "You are clearly not Shinigami, and yet do not hold the resentment towards us that a friend of Kurosaki Ichigo would; and yet you found your way to Hueco Mundo, and recognize not only us, but also Ulquiorra-who has not been seen by any who are not loyal to me." Hikari nodded, and sighed again, then realised that she had done so far too often recently.

"This will be slightly difficult to believe" she paused "As far as I can tell, we are from another dimension…one that does not have Shinigami. There is some sort of link between the two worlds, as the story of Kurosaki Ichigo is well known within our world-although it is believed to be a fiction. Both myself and my sister watch this 'anime' obsessively, and that is the basis of our knowledge"

"An' this? Wha's this abou'?" The voice of Ichimaru Gin was slightly amused. Hikari, glancing over, had to stifle a giggle. Hoshi was once more hugging him tightly, and his arm was around her. She was mumbling incoherently, but Hikari knew her sister well and guessed what the words probably were. She quickly pulled out the camera again and took a couple of pictures, before answering.

"Ah, gomen nasai, Ichimaru-san. You were Hoshi's favourite character from the series"

"Ah was?" Hikari cheerfully ignored the look on his face which boded ill for Hoshi if the plots currently being concocted ever came to fruition.

"Yeah. From the moment you first appeared actually, and even when you were attacking the gate keeper who was trying to help Kurosaki. She didn't even bat an eye when you turned out to be a traitor. I suspected she knew all along-but Hoshi was never one to sympathize with the 'namby-pamby, pathetic good guys' as she called them." Hikari smirked wickedly "She was annoyed with Hitsugaya-taicho for a LONG time, and was also quite jealous of Matsumoto-fukutaicho." Hikari ignored the cold feeling of dread that seemed to seep into her spine as she let out that particular little tidbit of information… After all, her sister was so…private, paranoid, never told anyone what she thought… Hikari looked up quickly; glad to be distracted by a third voice.

"And you?" The voice came from the other side of the throne as a figure stepped into view.

"Tousen-san! I didn't see you there. I loved Ken-chan! Hoshi said I was Yachiru-chan's long lost twin! Didn't like Kurosaki-tachi though. Far too wimpy and goody-goody." The ex-Shinigami shared a look, then Aizen leaned forwards, his dazzling smile firmly in place-Hikari had to fight the impulse to shield her eyes and scream 'I'm blind, I'm blind!'

"Well, it seems as if you and your sister will be our guests for a while, until we can return you to your home. Ulquiorra, show them to the guest rooms." The Espada bowed low, then ushered Hikari out, who had retrieved her sister from Ichimaru Gin and was currently dragging her out by her feet.


	2. Explanations and Stabbyness

_(Looks embarrassed) Um…would you believe me if I say that I thought I'd uploaded this about three months ago? (notices Blazing Aurora and Hikari growling in a corner) Ehehe, I guess not then… though that is the truth. Anyways, I've got it here now. Oh, and I just want to say THANK YOU! To all the wonderful people who reviewed/added me to Alerts/Favourites. I wuv you all!_

_So, this chapter is dedicated to all the poeple who made me feel so guilty for not updating sooner - __BeyondXBirthday, __CandleLight-Soul,__ death wish girl__, Kyuuki-sama, Nixi-Ixin, __ Pyrokatt, shadowpuff, Sireida, SU.x.NU, vynyagalad and __Yaraia. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Oh, and I'd also like to thank my dear friends, Blazing Aurora and Hikari (yes the Hikari of this fic. I can't remember her current account name). Believe me, without them, this chapter would still be sat on my computer at home, with me wondering why no one had reviewed the second chapter (Yeah, I really _am_ that forgetful...)_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ouchies…" Hoshi clutched her head

"I hate to say it, but it serves you right, big sister."

"I know, I know, little sister." The expression on Hoshi's face was so pitiful that the younger relented.

"Here." She held out a cup, the contents of which were gently steaming.

"Tea! Oh, you're a lifesaver, Kari-chan!" Hikari grinned.

"Guess that's a step up from being a peppermint" Hoshi stared blankly at her over the rim of the cup, which she was steadily draining.

"Oh come on! A Lifesaver is a type of mint… you really ARE out of it, aren't you?" Hoshi nodded miserably.

"What happened? Where are we? And what trauma have I been through to make me utter the most cliché phrases for a heroine EVER?" She looked around the cozy living room. "And why is everything so… monochrome?" Hikari blinked.

"Do you really not remember anything?" Hoshi wrinkled her brow in thought.

"We were… talking… then there was that portal…" She broke of with a look of horror "Oh Aizen! Don't tell me I actually stepped, of my own volition, into a mysterious swirling portal?" Hikari giggled

"You did! And pulled me in too!" The elder smacked her palm against her forehead.

"Urgh! I cannot believe I was that stupid!" She continued to think. "Then we landed… white sand… I wanted to find Nel… wait, Ulquiorra?" Hikari nodded happily. "Oh Aizen! We're in Hueco Mundo!" Hikari smirked.

"Sure are… Do you remember what happened next?" Hoshi frowned and bit her lip slightly. Hikari shuffled in anticipation. Comprehension dawned on the elder's face.

"For Aizen's sake! Hikari! Why didn't you stop me?" The blond one shrugged.

"I tried, believe me. But you know what you get like when you eat sherbet." At her sister's groan of dismay, she added "He didn't seem to mind too much…he even agreed to get the photos I took developed" The blood drained from Hoshi's face

"You idiot! He'll never let me forget it, and now you provide him with blackmail material! I'm gonna kill you!" She rose, and Hikari quickly followed suit, backing away with her hands raised in front of her in an attempt at placating her furious sister.

"It's not that ba-Argh!" She quickly jumped away, eying the razor sharp knife that had somehow appeared in her sister's hand warily. "Where'd THAT come from?" Hoshi smirked, stalking her in a manner more reminiscent of a tiger than a human.

"You should know, Kari-chan, I never go anywhere without at least one of my babies." Luckily for Hikari, at that moment, a sudden noise startled them both, and Hoshi wheeled around, flicking her wrist, and sending the knife whizzing towards the 'threat'. She then took in the sight of Ulquiorra, who was stood in the open doorway, slightly wide eyed, and staring at the knife that was quivering in the doorframe-about two inches from his head. Hoshi sighed and muttered.

"My aim's getting worse." The other two shared a look and sweat dropped. Ulquiorra was, naturally, the first to regain his composure. He bowed slightly to the two girls.

"Aizen-sama wishes for you to join him…" He was cut off. "Really? Cool!" Hoshi exclaimed at the same time that Hikari said "No way!" Ulquiorra looked at them quizzically "for dinner" he finished. The girls exchanged glances.

"Oh." Hoshi pulled the knife fluidly from the doorframe as she passed it and Ulquiorra surreptitiously tried to work out where she sheathed it. Somehow, for all his Espada powers and general coolness, he just could not work it out. He sighed slightly and, still wary from Hyper!Hoshi, decided not to ask, but simply to put it down to yet another mystery of the female gender in general, and these two specimens in particular. He led them to the largest dining room, and gently pushed open the doors, bowing them inside, and unknowingly doing a great impression of a butler. Hikari had to stifle a giggle at the thought of Ulquiorra in a butler's outfit, meeting Kurosaki and his little friends at the gate to Las Noches, and saying 'Aizen-sama will see you now'. A glance at Hoshi showed her that the other girl was thinking along the same lines as her. They entered, and the door closed behind them, leaving them alone with the three ex-Shinigami taicho. The girls shared a look of apprehension, before shrugging and heading over to the table. After all, it wasn't like they could get out of it, or anything; although Hoshi, on seeing the smirk on the face of her favourite character, was very tempted to run screaming from the fortress.

Hoshi stared steadfastly at her plate as she ate, refusing to look up… she could _feel_ his smirk. Yet again she cursed her sister – not that it would have made much difference if Hikari had sat where she now was… The table, in contrast to Las Noches' typical grandiose style, was actually quite small, with only room for about six people. Aizen was, of course, sat at the head of the table. Gin was on his right and Tousen on his left. Hikari, in an unthinking act of kindness had taken the seat next to Gin, letting Hoshi sit next to Tousen. It was unthinking, because it meant that the black haired twin could not look up without meeting eyes with her nemesis/crush. Which she was currently refusing to do. Aizen broke the silence.

"Hikari-kun, I believe you left this behind in the Throne Room." Hoshi fought viciously with her curiousity to know what 'this' was; a fight that she lost when Hikari replied.

"Thank you. I had forgotten that I threw that at Shi-chan." Her head snapped up and her eyes widened as they caught sight of the book.

"Ai-Damn! You threw the Encyclopedia Britannica at me?? No wonder my head still hurts!" She winced, and so she almost missed Hikari's mischievous look.

"Ah, sorry big sister. It was the first thing that I picked up… but I thought you would prefer it to me allowing you to-" She was cut off

"Nope! It's fine, Kari-chan. Nothing to worry about. Moving on and changing the subject…" Hikari grinned at the bystanders who were in various stages of amusement at the byplay between the two girls. Hoshi, having failed to find a subject the change the conversation onto, reached for her tea cup, only to find it empty.

"More tea?" She looked up into the ever-grinning face of Ichimaru Gin as he leant across the table, holding the teapot and nodded weakly. He filled the cup and sat back, replacing the pot on its little mat, which was, obscurely, embroidered with little chipmunks and bunnies that reminded her of Monty Python… 'Great sharp teeth'. She held back a faint, hysterical giggle. Suddenly, Gin spoke

"Ya know, Ah've never actu'lly 'ad a girl lit'rally _throw_ themselves at me b'fore"

"First time for everything" Hoshi muttered. Aizen clapped his hands.

"Now now, Gin, stop teasing our guests." He looked at the two girls "and you two – in order to ascertain your usefulness to us, we must know how much you know and any particular skills of yours." The two shared a look. This was clearly _not_ the time for silence, although a little caution would not go amiss. Hikari started, subtly filling Hoshi in on what she had already told them.

"As you know, we know of this world due to the anime series about it. We therefore know virtually everything that has happened since Kurosaki Ichigo got his Shinigami powers" Hoshi's lip curl at the mention of the Shinigami representative did not go unnoticed by any there. The elder twin took over.

"We know that you planned everything from a long time before the show started, although we do not know how long. I suspect it was planned at least since Hirako Shinji was your captain." Hikari blinked.

"That idiot was actually a captain? Who was the idiot who made _that_ decision" Hoshi sighed

"Sorry, forgot you hadn't got that far. And who do you think? The same idiot who makes all those decisions." Hikari's face showed her realization

"Oh yeah. That Soutaicho guy." Noticing the looks from the three ex-Shinigami she clarified "Hoshi has more knowledge of this world than me. But anyway, we know the names and Shikai of all of the captain's and lieutenant's zanpakuto, except of course, Ken-chan's" Hoshi muttered

"Though we have our suspicions about that" Hikari shushed her and carried on.

"We know the Bankai of most of the captains, Ichimaru-san being one exception. We know the basic mechanics of Kidou, Hoshi has memorized the chants for two of the destructive ones." Said girl piped in with "What? I like blowing things up" Hikari shook her head and continued, ignoring the unholy gleam in Ichimaru Gin's eye. "We know the structure of Soul Society. We know about the Bount and the Vaizard. We also know a lot about the Arrancar, although Hoshi is definitely more the expert than me." The three ex-Shinigami turned to the dark-haired twin in surprise.

"Identity of the Espada. Identity of most Primeros and some numeros. Specialist Arrancar and Espada abilities." She paused, re-running the information that the two of them had given through her head. That seemed to be all. Onto the next question. "We have no Shinigami in our world, so we have no idea if we do in fact have any amount of reiatsu. We are very good at hiding, or at blending in with small or large groups." 'And saying lots while giving little away, at least little personal.' she thought to herself. It was now Hikari's turn

"We have some experience with martial arts, especially Aikido." She paused and shot a mischievous look at her twin "and Hoshi should never be allowed anywhere near a blade." The aforementioned girl glared at her, only half because her twin had deviated from the generalities that they had previously been speaking in. Tousen looked puzzled.

"Why is that? Surely, with training-"

"It's not that she lacks training. She's a psycho!" Hikari ignored Hoshi's cry of "Am not!" and turned to Gin.

"You remember what she was like with you? Blades are possibly the only thing that she loves _more_ than you!" A knife skimmed through where her head had been. Luckily, Hikari knew her twin well, and had ducked. "…My point is proved." The silver-haired ex-Shinigami opened his eyes slightly in shock, staring at the knife, stuck about an inch in the supposedly un-scratchable walls, and still quivering. He looked over in amusement at Hoshi, who was glaring at her twin as she hissed

"Don't mention _that _again."

"Ah, sorry, Shi-chan." The blond girl rubbed the back of her head awkwardly (AN- I LOVE that word! It has two 'w's!) Aizen frowned

"But where did the knife come from?" Hoshi smirked, but remained silent. Hikari shook her head. _She_ wasn't going to risk a stabby death by telling them, although she was not always sure herself. Tousen frowned slightly. He had a feeling that he might know… After all, being blind, he had cultivated his senses so they could not be fooled, and he had sensed…something intriguing. Aizen leant slightly forwards. His face was set in its look of tolerant amusement – which sent a shiver down Hikari's spine.

"I will have to ask you to reveal what weapons you are currently carrying, concealed about you." Hoshi's eyes gleamed

* * *

_Ok. A lot of this is true to our personalities, but a couple of things will be exaggerated. Partly because they are impossible/illegal in the real world. However, they are in fact the things that me and Hikari would actually do if we ever ended up in an anime world. The next chapter... will be out soon (I think). It's virtually written, but I was disturbed recently to realise DUN DUN DUUUN! There is in fact a plot developing. Well, I say plot... but yeah... It's not just gonna be mindless blowing up of buildings! pouts And there's another OC that'll come in at some point (i.e. Blazing Aurora was all depressed when she found out I'd started this story and didn't include her. She will now play a part, because the one thing that I fear is the wrath of Blazing Aurora. Seriously! That girl is crazy! coughs and sidles away from Aurora)  
_

_I'd also like to apologise. A lot of this chapter was the inevitable explanations. I really struggled to make this funny…In fact, I always get worried nowadays coz my sense of humour doesn't often match up to other people's. Anyways, I really hope you liked it. Plus I have my other main story 'Crossroads' still on the go, I should be updating that soon, the next chapter is almost finished. I also have another story that I'm working on, but I'm not gonna upload it until my two current ones have been updated a couple more times (and until I have about three more chapter of it written) I included the summary here, although I may change that before I update it._

**_The Lotus Blooms Twice, a Bleach Story._**

**_Two souls who lived a tragic life in Bleach are given a second chance by the Shinigami and are reborn in this world, lacking their memories. They must find each other and remember what was lost, but can they overcome the pain and betrayal of their past life?_**

_Yeah, I'm not gonna tell anyone who the two are. When I start uploading it, I want to see how easy it is to guess _

_Last point! Honest! Hikari was chatting to me on msn yesterday, and we were talking about our current obsession - Doctor Who. She asked me to do a fic like this in that fandom, with Hoshi and Hikari ending up travelling on the TARDIS. What does anyone think? I don't want to be too cliched, but I am finding it difficult to resist the temptation of traumatising the Doctor in our own, unique way..._


	3. The Mystery of Hoshi

_No, your eyes do not deceive you! Down the Rabbit Hole is officially updated! Just so you know, this is the last of the 'introduction' chapters. After this the plot will start to develop (two thumps are heard. Twilight turns round to see Hikari and Blazing Aurora having fainted) Yes, that's right. There IS a plot! Not much of one, to be honest… In fact, I even have a sequel planned! Anyways, you're probably sick of be rambling on (or you skipped this paragraph anyways (pouts)) so I will leave you to the story!_

_Just before I do, I want to say, this chapter is dedicated to xHINODEx, whom I met on the Isle of Man, has become an instant friend, and is so incredibly awesome that she bought me an Ichimaru Gin plushie! (which should be arriving any day now!) WUV YOU!!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Ten minutes later, even Hikari's eyes were bulging as Hoshi pulled two steel, razor sharp needles, disguised as hair chopsticks, from her hair, causing the careful bun to come undone and cascade down her back, and placed them on top of the pile. She whispered to her sister.

"Most of that stuff isn't even legal to possess in England!" Hoshi looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. Hikari looked amused.

"…'Ow's tha' even possible?" Gin had even lost his smile in his shock. Hikari shrugged, and said delicately

"I've never asked." Hoshi looked at Aizen challengingly

"Well, Aizen-sama?"

"Impressive. Can you use all of it?" The girl smirked slightly

"Of course I can. I would never carry a weapon with me that I can't use… unlike some people" She carried on muttering, and the ex-Shinigami occasionally caught a word or two; "Kurosaki…idiot…die…" Hikari whispered to the other three

"She is a connoisseur of weapons, and resents those who make no effort to master their own." Whilst the other looked on, still in shock, although Gin was becoming more amused by the second, Hoshi proceeded to rehide the pile of shiny, pointy weapons that came up to her neck from the table, not noticing Tousen's strong interest whilst she was doing so. Two long daggers were slid into sheathes concealed in her boots. There were three throwing knives and three needles on each forearm, concealed by the long and loose sleeves of her coat. Two sai were crossed on her back, below her coat. A blowpipe was at the top of her right arm, with its darts in a pouch concealed in her belt. The belt also contained seven thin throwing knives. Her necklace contained a small, poisoned needle; the buttons on her coat, miniature throwing stars, and the back of her watch opened up to reveal a small vial of poison for the needles. That was just the ones that they could figure out. None of the onlookers could figure out where the scythe and chain went; or the miniature crossbow and quiver.

"…That must make airports interesting" Hikari muttered

"Why do you think I dislike flying and aeroplanes so much?" Hoshi asked. Hikari shrugged.

"Always figured they scared…" She trailed off "never mind, Shi-chan." Hoshi looked at her quizzically, and then turned to Aizen.

"Soooo, can we stay?" The illusion master thought for a moment.

"For now, yes. We will have to assess what part you can play in the plan, but until then… welcome to Las Noches, Hoshi-kun, Hikari-kun" He smiled benevolently at the pair, and although neither girl really trusted him, they could not see the true evil machinations his mind was currently involved in inwardly. Inwardly, the self-styled Lord of Hueco Mundo sighed in relief. One of the two might make a very good replacement for Hinamori, and then he wouldn't have to deal with his silver-haired subordinate's scrawl any more! Excellent!

Gin smirked as his devious brain went to work plotting on how to persuade Hoshi to become his accomplice.

Tousen frowned as he left, unnoticed by the others. Not bound to the sense of sight as the others were, he was relying on others to try and unravel the mystery of Hoshi, and he felt like he had almost figured it out. If so… she would be a great asset to Aizen-sama…

Later

The two girls had been given permission to wander around Las Noches. Hikari was surprised that they hadn't been locked up and only allowed out with an armed guard. She glanced surreptitiously at her sister. Okay, make that _several_ armed guards. Seriously! Who was stupid enough to trust _any_one with that number of weapons on them at any one time, let alone Hoshi! She did love her sister, but she would be the first to admit Hoshi's repressed psychotic tendencies. Okay, the second. Although Hoshi blamed them on having to put up with, and deal civilly with, a bunch of brainless, mindless clone-like aliens for seven years. Remembering their school, Hikari was inclined to agree with that sentiment.

She stopped walking suddenly. Actually, why _had_ they been allowed to roam the fortress? After the meal, Aizen had drawn Hoshi to one side and they had spoken for a couple of minutes. The self-styled Lord of Hueco Mundo had apparently realised that amongst all the banter, and the misleading first impression, it was Hoshi that was the leader of the pair, and therefore the one to negotiate with. She bit her lip. Hoshi had noticed her halt, and had stopped too, turning to the younger of the pair.

"Everything alright, Kari?" The blonde nodded slowly

"Yeah, I guess." She realised Hoshi wasn't convinced. "Look, it's just…why are we being allowed free reign here?" Hoshi smirked

"What? Did you think we'd be locked up and only let out accompanied by an armed guard?" She paused and reconsidered "Well, several armed guards" Hikari's embarrassed blush at being read so easily was the only response Hoshi needed. "Foolish little sister. How can Aizen learn more about us if we are confined to one small area?" Hikari frowned in confusion. Hoshi sighed. "Look, it's not as if they have no idea of what we are doing! We are being watched at all times, except when we are in our own rooms. Aizen-sama wishes to know more about us. I think he's planning to train us to join him." She shook her head at her sister who looked like she was about to protest the very idea. Hikari got the message immediately. Right. Constant surveillance.

"Was that all, little sister?"

"Yeah. No, wait. I know I've never asked before. I never really wanted to know but… how _did_ you hide all those weapons? I mean, especially the scythe and chain, and the crossbow?" She looked up at Hoshi. Hoshi frowned slightly and looked away.

"I… do not recall actually buying a crossbow." Hikari's eye's widened. "And I only ever had a wooden scythe, although the chain was metal. I didn't know how to get hold of a metal copy."

"You mean…" Hoshi shrugged and rubbed the top of her right ear

"I don't _know_ what I mean. All I know is that it was all I could do to not act as surprised as you when I pulled them out of nowhere. If I can control that, then I can see why Aizen-sama would want me on his side" She muttered, so low that Hikari almost couldn't catch it.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Yes, it is NOT realistic. It's not meant to be. Basically, the attributes of Hoshi and Hikari are enhanced by the fact that they are in an anime world. I also wanted t give them some sort of special ability that fits with their characters and isn't too 'super power'. Yes, I can use virtually all of the weapons I mentioned. The scythe and chain not so much, as I don't have an actual one to practice with. And I haven't used a crossbow for a while. It's called 'artistic license', my dear readers!_

_Oh, and if you liked this, PLEASE go check out my other fics! Fatal Flaw is a one shot, Loss is my first angst, a three part fic, of which two parts are posted and the other is almost finished (no waiting ages for updates!) Crossroads I will shamelessly plug again and reassure you that it WILL be updated soon! And I have a couple of other one shots that will be posted soon. All of them are Bleach, except for Chaos, which is Naruto. Don't read Chaos. It's rubbish, and I just haven't got round to taking it down/reworking it._


	4. Bunnies and Plans

_Hi... So... it's been over a year... (looks nervous) How are you all? Please, please, please don't hate me :( I updated! Love me! (pouts)_

_This chapter is dedicated to Silverhair Theory, by the way. Who is AMAZING. Don't you just love it when you meet someone in real life, then realise that you have already read their stories... (whispers) We loves her stories muchly...you should all go read them...__ And tell her she's awesome ^_^ Well, I won't keep you from the chapter... (sidles off nervously)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach etc. I do however own Hikari's SOUL... And Russia owns me. So I guess we can just assume Russia owns everything and leave it at that ^_^  
_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

Hikari ran in to the lounge room that led off from the corridor, and led to their separate rooms. Hoshi was sat in one of the comfy chairs, with a notebook balanced on her knee as she scribbled in it. Briefly distracted, Hikari asked her what she was writing.

"Eh? Oh, it's like a diary of our time here, in case we ever get sent back to our old world – you know, so we can remember what happened here." Hikari grinned.

"You better not be planning on showing it to anyone. I mean, even the guys on would never believe this story!" Hoshi shrugged

"Meh, that's their choice. It'll be good though, if that ever _does_ happen. I mean, it'd be bad enough being back there, and then if we had to add to that not being able to remember how awesome it was being here…" She trailed off. Hikari perked up again

"Talking about how awesome it is here…I've got a new pet!" Hoshi looked up, startled, closing her notebook and putting it on the table.

"What? How?"

"I found her outside!" Hoshi rubbed her hand across her forehead.

"Kari. The only things outside are Hollows." She paled in realization. "Oh Aizen! Kari, _please_ tell me you didn't decide to adopt a Hollow as a pet." Hikari tilted her head to one side.

"Okay. I didn't decide to adopt a Hollow as a pet." Hoshi sighed.

"And again, without the lies this time." Hikari bit her lip

"Okay. I decided to adopt a Hollow as a pet. But she's just so cute! I couldn't resist!" She opened her arms slightly, so her sister could see what she had been hugging to herself. Hoshi had to agree. The Hollow _was_ undeniably cute. It seemed to be some kind of pseudo rabbit, with a cartoonish rabbit mask that reminded Hoshi of Nel Tu. She sighed. She couldn't make Hikari put it back. Not with that puppy dog look on the girl's face. Plus, the Hollow _was_ very cute…

"Fine" She said, not bothering to muffle her exasperation. "What're you going to call it?" Hikari smiled widely at the acceptance of her pet into their little family.

"Bunny!" She announced, and then frowned. Hoshi raised an eyebrow.

"A little…unoriginal…" Hikari shook her head.

"No, I meant Bunny!" She looked confused. "What on earth?..." Hoshi looked at her quizzically

"What is it?" Hikari turned to the elder girl.

"Humour me would you?"

"Always" was her dry response.

"Funny. Okay, say something in Japanese"

"Eh? Okay. Idiot." Hoshi frowned. "Hello, how are you. I am one hell of a sheep. Oh dear." Hikari nodded. Hoshi looked contemplative. "Well… I guess that answers one question. One we didn't think to ask. How did we understand them and them us?..." Hikari nodded again.

"Yeah. We were speaking Japanese the whole time. Hey, do you think we can still speak English?" Hoshi's expression turned mutinous

"I'd better be able to. I'm _not_ going to go to the trouble of having to learn my own mother tongue! No matter what any mysterious swirly portal of DOOM thinks." Her face twisted in concentration. "**Hiya, I'm Hoshi. What's your name? Hah! Take that mysterious swirly portal of DOOM!"** She smirked at Hikari "It would appear that, with no effort on our parts, we are bilingual." She looked thoughtful then frowned "So... I wasted all that time actually studying, when all I needed to do was jump through a mysterious swirly portal of DOOM!? That doesn't seem fair..."

"Wait, but how do we know that was English?" Hoshi shrugged

"It felt different saying it, it sounded different too. Stupid portal, messing with our perceptions. Ah well, I guess we'll just have to try it out on the others later" Thinking, she added "But be careful of what you say. We have no way of knowing if they, too, know English." Hikari grinned wickedly

"Well, if they don't, it gives us a perfect 'secret' language, so we can discuss things in the open that we don't want them knowing" Hoshi froze and turned back to face Hikari.

"You… sounded like me then." She smirked, and then put on an overdramatic face and voice "My little sister's following in my footsteps. Oh, I'm so proud. She's acting cunning, like a true Tasogare." She sniffed overdramatically. Hikari frowned.

"Wait. If our theory is correct…that should have been 'Twilight'. And you would be calling me 'light', and I calling you 'star'." Hoshi paused in realization.

"True…that's weird… unless it's because they are names, and so the mysterious swirly portal of DOOM doesn't translate them?" Hikari shrugged.

"Tis really weird though…" Hoshi raised an eyebrow.

"We've been thrown through a mysterious swirly portal of DOOM into a world the previously existed only in an anime, and you're worried about language schematics? Honestly! Humans!" Hikari smirked.

"You've been watching Doctor Who again, haven't you?" Hoshi pouted.

"No. Cos there's no TV here, and we don't even know if Doctor Who exists in this world. So I have to be the Doctor as much as I can to get my daily fix" Hikari snickered

"Awwwww, poor Hoshi-chan. Seriously though, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I would PAY to be there when you met the Doctor." Hoshi looked intrigued.

"How much?" Hikari looked bemused

"£10.57?" Hoshi smirked

"I'll remember that. Soooooooooo, you up for persuading Aizen-sama to let us go to the human world and buy a TV?" Hikari brightened up.

"YAY! Shouldn't be too difficult either. What with…recent events, he'll probably be glad to get rid of us for a few hours"

* * *

"You wish to go to the human world… to purchase a television?" Hikari nodded vigorously. "And why should I allow such a potentially dangerous venture. I have no way of knowing that you will not simply leave, and seek out Soul Society." Hoshi sighed.

"He's got a good point, Kari. I mean, I wouldn't do that, but how can he be sure of that?" Hikari looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I've got it! If Gin goes with us then he could stop us leaving, and protect us from anything scary!" Hoshi blanched at the thought, and then smirked.

"Yeah… like we're going to find anything scarier in the human world than in the _home world of the Hollows_!" Hikari stuck her tongue out at her sister. Aizen looked thoughtful. Hoshi added mentally 'And where in the whole world would I find something more scary than that look on Gin's face?...'

"I believe that will be acceptable." Inside, he was almost cheering. These girls had only been here for just over a day, and already they were dealing with what he termed the 'Gin-problem'. They were going to take the brilliant, yet destructive man out of his nice clean fortress for several hours, and then provide entertainment for themselves and the menace! Hikari suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, um, would you be able to look after Bunny when we're gone? Otherwise she'll get hungry, and lonely." The younger girl produced a small fluffy shape from a bag at her side. Aizen's eyes widened slightly. Was that… a Hollow? On closer inspection, he saw that it was indeed a Hollow, an Adjuchas class, shaped like a small fluffy rabbit. He called his Espada and Gin to the room. They did not take long in arriving – one didn't when Aizen-sama called.

"Gin, I request that you accompany these two to the human world. Espada. One of you must take care of this Hollow whilst they are gone. It is not to be injured in any way, or eaten." He wished he had left off the last two words when he saw the expression on the blonde's face. Hoshi, meanwhile, was trying to stifle her laughter at her sister's sudden terror. She turned to Aizen.

"One last thing Aizen-sama. We have no money." Aizen nodded.

"Gin has access to the account we keep in the human world. There should be enough there for your needs."

* * *

_Trip to the human world ^_^ oh the joys! The 'one hell of a sheep' thing is a cheap shot at Kuroshitsuji_, _in which the main character's catch phrase is 'I am one hell of a butler/a demon and a butler' shitsuji being butler, and hitsuji being sheep... It seems funny at five in the morning when you're slightly tipsy and sherbert high, believe me..._


End file.
